The present invention is a process for the preparation of hydrido organooxysilanes. The process comprises contacting a chlorosilane having at least one hydrogen bonded to the silicon atom with a anhydrous sodium organooxide. In a preferred embodiment, the process comprises adding the anhydrous sodium organooxide to the chlorosilane at a controlled rate. The process is conducted at a temperature within a range of at about 0.degree. C. to 70.degree. C.
The hydrido organooxysilanes prepared by the present process are useful precursors for a variety of organooxysilanes. For example, the hydrido organooxysilanes can undergo hydrosilylation reactions with olefins without affecting the organooxy functionality on the silicon atom. The resultant silylated organic compounds can be used as bonded surface treatment for fibers and in polishes by subsequent hydrolysis of the organooxy functionality from the silicon atom.
Miller et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc 79:5604-5606, 1957, reported a process in which dibromosilane was reacted with sodium alkoxides to form the corresponding dialkoxysilane. Miller et al. reported that it was necessary to use an inert hydrocarbon solvent and a dry nitrogen atmosphere to prevent complete decomposition of the product during the course of the reaction. Miller et al. reported that monoorganobromosilane was also reactive in their process, with the bromine being replaced by an alkyloxy group. However, Miller et al. reported that monobromosilanes would not react in their process.
Therefore, unexpectly the present inventor has found that chlorosilanes having at least one hydrogen atom bonded to the silicon atom can react with sodium organooxides in the absence of a solvent to provide high yields of hydrido organooxysilanes. The yield of the present process is improved when the sodium organooxide is added to the chlorosilane at a controlled rate. The present process is further distinguished from that described by Miller et al. in that monochlorosilanes are reactive in the process.